El Nuevo Kof XIV
by richoador
Summary: este es un fic muy distinto a los demas, pero a los que les gusten mis otros fics no se preocupen los siguire haciendo.


Hola amigos soy yo que estoy de vuelta con un fic un poco mas serio a los anteriores hechos, pero a los que les gustan mis otros fics no se preocupen, siguire haciendolos.

**El Comienzo Chapter 1**

Era una noche oscura en southtown, acababa de acabar el torneo mas grande del mundo, kof XIII.

-¿porque ash? ¿porque lo hicistes?-se pregunta una chica peliazulada, mientras no dejaban de  
>escurrir lagrimas de tristeza, recorriendo su hermoso rostro.<br>-el hizo lo mejor para todos, sino lo hacia seria el final, ademas cada quien tiene un destino, el de  
>el acabo aqui-decia una voz muy seria, al voltear la peliazulada se encontro con duolon.<br>-duolon vete, te dije que queria estar sola-grita furiosa la chica.  
>-no te enojes, aqui acabo uno de sus destinos-contesta friamente.<br>-¿uno de sus destinos? ¿a que te refieres?-pregunta la chica muy confundida.  
>-este aun no es el final de ash crimson, el me debe ayudar a encontrar a mi hermana, el aun tiene<br>cosas pendientes, aun no morira-dice duolon sacando una esfera-esto elisabeth, es una esfera  
>del tiempo toma-dice duolon dandole la esfera-necesitamos dinero y organizar un kof el año<br>que viene, guarda esa cosa, que es una de las esperanzas de ash, son 3 shen tenia esta, no tengo  
>idea de donde estan las demas, pero mejor una a cero.<br>-pero porque un kof.  
>-esas cosas ganan energia por cada batalla librada cerca de ella, y nada causara mas energia<br>que kof.  
>-deacuerdo sera mejor que me entrene duro porque voy a ganar este torneo, tu entraras verdad.<br>-no se tengo que buscar a mi hermana.  
>-ok que tengas suerte-en eso duolon se va de ahi -no te preocupes ash yo voy a port ti.<p>

6 MESES MAS TARDE.  
>se han anunciado las siguientes reglas.<br>en este torneo, los equipos seran 3 contra 3, pero seran  
>todas las luchas a la vez, va a ver un total de 39 peleadores incluyendo a Elisabeth Blantorche<br>la organizadora.

KYO.  
>-genial, entonces me muero de ganas, por ver quienes seran mis victimas este año, espero<br>que mis amigos se inscriban-dice el joven kusanagi depositando su solicitud.  
>-veo que otra vez entraras-se olle una voz por detras de kyo.<br>-K´tio cuanto tiempo-dice el joven fuego escarlata volteando y ensendiendo su fuego.  
>-no me hagas reir kusanagi, no puedes vencer-dice K´Kyo se molesta y le lanza una rafaga de<br>fuego, pero algo la apaga-hola Kusanagi cuanto tiempo n.n-dice una joven de hielo.  
>-olvidalo K´, cuidate porque en el torneo me las pagaras.<p>

MAS TARDE TERRY.  
>-woaaaaaju los bogards estan de regreso, los 2 y su nuevo integrante, el nuevo bogard-dice el<br>legendario lobo.  
>-padre me da gusto tener tu apellido, pero no me siento comodo.<br>-descuida Rock, ya te acostumbraras, asi siempre es tu padre-dice un ninja rubio.  
>-como estas bogard-dice una voz.<br>-esa voz tan tonta y burlona solo puede ser de ti sakazaki-dice el lobo voleteando y ve a su  
>rival con su hermana a lado-oye y que paso con tu padre.<br>-el ya se retiro, y robert esta en un viaje su madre se encuentra grave-dice el dragon invencible.  
>-bueno los perdedores primero-dice terry con burla.<br>-no importa-dicen ambos sakazakis inscribiendose y retirandose de ahi.  
>-wau que chica, tan, tan.<br>-decias algo hijo.  
>-no nada.<p>

MAS TARDE LOS BERSTEINS.  
>-lo eh hecho orochi, cumpli con mi parte del trato, revive a mi padre-dice la chica berstein, en<br>eso aparece el, aquella persona cruel y malvada que causo mucho sufrimineto, rugal berstein.  
>-hija, rose cuanto te extrañe-decia rugal llorando y abrazando a su hija.<br>-lo sabia, sabia que tu rose, habias hecho un trato con orochi, niña ingenua, esas cosas son  
>peligrosas-dice el joven berstein.<br>-pero hermano.  
>-no te preocupes, soy yo quien deve pedirte perdon, le diste tu alma a el verdad, te hubiera<br>ayudado pero tienes que saber algo, y lo digo frente de ti rugal, nuestro padre no es la persona  
>amble que nos crio, bueno ya no, y rugal no te perdonare lo que me hicistes.<br>-hermano, padre tenemos que entrar aqui, es la prueba perfecta para ver nuestras habilidades  
>en pelea, y mejorar nuestro vinculo familiar.<br>-yo estoy deacuerdo-dice el berstein mayor.  
>-yo no lo se.<br>-porfavor hermano.  
>-deacuerdo, solo porque no le puedo decir que no a tu carita.<p>

AL DIA SIGUIENTE IORI  
>el joven pelirrojo aun se encontraba dormido.<br>-has aceptado el magatama, y no solo eso, tienes a orochi devuelta en tu cuerpo, olvidate de  
>todo-dice una voz profunda y grave, en eso se despierta Iori.<br>-buenos dias Iori-dice el dios del viento.  
>-goenitz, pero tu ya habias muerto-dice el joven pelirrojo sorprendido.<br>-al igual que tu iori, sin el poder de orochi, tu ya estuvieras muerto. te dire algo, solo que orochi  
>esta cerca, mas de lu que tu crees.<br>-como estas yagami-se escuchan 2 voces muy sensuales.  
>-ustedes que quieren ahora, mature y vice.<br>-mira yagami, esto ya no es solo sobre nosotras, has cometido un error al tomar el magatama,  
>escuchamos a goenitz, decir que seria nuestro final, nos sacrificaria a los que tienen sangre orochi,<br>y no creo que tu puedas con todo un ejersito de orochi-dice la rubia muy preocupada.  
>-calmate tambien esta Yashiro y su banda.<br>-ellos siguen vivos, no sabemos si hayas sabido sobre el nuevo kof, seguro orochi esta detras  
>del torneo, asi que lo mejor sera escapar-dice vice.<br>-no corran, ustedes si orochi estara ahi, yo estare ahi para detenerlo.  
>-pero tonto, tu no lo puedes vencer-grita mature.<br>-tanto asi te intereso, apartate-dice el pelirrojo quitando a la rubia y marchandose.

ANGEL  
>ella se encontraba en la playa.<br>-que aburrida estoy, en este lugar, fue cuando vi por ultima vez a.  
>-quien.<br>-no puede ser K9999, como estas vivo.  
>-solo calla y sigueme.<br>K9999 LA LLEVA DONDE HABIA CAIDO EL SATELITE DE NEST.  
>-que hacemos aqui.<br>-solo sigueme, avientate por ese agujero.  
>-pero esta muy profundo.<br>-deacuerdo-dice K9999 empujandola.  
>ABAJO ANGEL LLEGA A UN LABORATORIO.<br>-que es todo esto.  
>-bienvenida, aqui me la eh pasado todos estos años.<br>-wau, lo que es no tener nada que hacer.  
>-calla, vamos sigueme.<br>-pero adonde vamos, este lugar me pone nerviosa.  
>-mira-dice K9999 destapando algo que tenia una sabana.<br>-no puede ser IGNIZ.  
>-exacto el volvera.<br>-bueno estaba algo aburrida, asi que me imagino que quieres que entre al kof contigo.  
>-no precisamente.<br>-a entonces.  
>-mira querida, aunque tarde mucho tiempo reconstruyendo a Igniz, no es autosuficiente necesita<br>un cerebro.  
>-y yo que tengo que ver.<br>-necesito tu cerebro-K9999 saca su taladro.  
>-a que te refieres-en eso K9999 lanza su brazo golpeando a Angel y lastimandola lo suficiente<br>para que ya no se mueva.  
>-lo lamento Angel pero es la supervivencia del mas apto-K9999 se prepara para atacar y perforar<br>la cabeza de Angel, en eso K9999 es golpeado por algo.  
>-no eres el unico que tiene sorpresas-dice Foxy acompañada de Diana y Candy.<br>-jajajajaja que bueno que trajeron a Candy.  
>-que quieres de ella-grita Foxy desesperada, en eso K9999 pica un boton y salen brazos roboticos,<br>y le arrancan unos cables a Candy.  
>-esto le dara una hora de vida a Igniz, sal amo Igniz abre los ojos .<br>-Diana sal de aqui, llevate a Candy y Angel.  
>-pero.<br>-hazlo.  
>-jajaja estoy vivo-dice Igniz destruye la capsula donde estaba reposando.<br>-no puedo creerlo, el amo es tan fuerte que solo durara media hora, en fin es suficiente para destruir  
>a Foxy.<br>-muere Foxy-dice lanzando un rayo, pero Foxy desaparece y reaparece arriba volando.  
>-que bueno que me invente esto-piensa Foxy.<br>-no me digas Foxy, que creistes que me ivas a engañar.  
>-pero como supistes que no me habias dado<br>-deves aprender a esconder tu poder aunque sea muy debil, yo puedo sentir cada energia, te pude  
>haber matado de un solo ataque pero seria un desperdicio-dice Igniz saltando y tirandola al piso<br>y dejandola sin forma de moverse.  
>-genial amo es maravilloso.<br>-solo sacale el cerebro-Igniz se va alejando.  
>-noooooooooooooooooo.<br>-pobre K9999, solo eres un simple peon y Angel tu tambien caeras eres mi peon.  
>-señor, puedo acabar con K9999 ahora mismo, todo por mi Kula.<br>-calmate Nameless aun lo necesito.  
>-porque señor.<br>-mira tu entraras con el al torneo kof.  
>-yo el y quien mas señor.<br>-nose conseguiran a otro.

YASHIRO  
>-es hora Shermie y Chris.<p>

-aqued error cometido queremos remediar, no queremos odiar mas, queremos ser libres  
>y poder volar mas alto que una cometa, oid nuestras palabras, Orochi abandonados, ya no serviremos<br>a ti -resitan los 3 Orochis.

-se ha ido.  
>-no Chris lo sigo sintiendo en mi cuerpo.<br>-que tontos se ven tratando de remediar algo que ya no se remedia.  
>-goenitz te destruiremos-en eso los 3 optan su posicion de combate, goenitz solo se queda parado.<br>los 3 atacan luego solo pueden ver una luz.  
>-no puedo creerlo eso es tu tu eres aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.<p>

bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
